One is the Loneliest Number
by wolfpack
Summary: AU: A Trigun & Cowboy Bebop crossover! The long awiated cross is finally here! Vash vs. Spike, who will win? R&R COMPLETE
1. Be careful what you wish for

Sorry for the short notice but I've decided to start this new fic! It's a Trigun/ Cowboy Bebop crossover! And hopefully you'll like it more than the other pitiful attempts made to cross these two animes, ne? Well I hope mine doesn't turn out like the others anyways -_- Enjoy! And please…

REVIEW!!!

One is the Loneliest Number 

Chapter 1

**Be careful what you wish for**

The phone cut through the silence and rang once, twice, three times. She let the answering machine pick it up even though the phone sitting right next to her. She didn't really have anything better to do; she just didn't want to answer the phone. Being a bum could be fun sometimes and this was just one of those days where nothing was going on or going to happen. It was what she liked to call a rare in-between day. There weren't many of these days but it didn't matter to her, she liked being busy more than being bored.  

^_^

The TV had on a special marathon of Trigun and she stared blankly at the screen wishing that her life could be that exciting. No voice came over the answering machine and she waited to see who it was. After a few seconds of silence she decided to pick up the phone, "Speak up or hang up." 

The line crackled. 

She growled, "Come on! If you have something to say, say it!" She gasped and dropped the phone. It had shocked her hand but just enough to surprise her. The TV became louder in the background. A gun shot sounded behind her and made her jump. It was as if it had happened right behind her. She turned around and fumbled for the remote. She hit the off button and nothing happened. Her finger pressed it again and still nothing happened. 

A voice came from the phone, "Be careful what you wish for…" 

She stared at the phone before another gun shot came from the TV. This shot was much louder than the last. She turned her attention to the TV and her mouth dropped open. The large screen rippled and dust began to pour out of it. She sat up and crawled over to the TV. The dust began to pick up and it blew across her face. The girl sneezed and fanned her face to make the dust thin. She inched forward and reached up to touch the screen. Her hand went through it and the skin on her arm began to warm up as rays from a different sun lapped at it. She scooted closer and reached in farther. Sure enough her arm kept going. 

'I must be going crazy!' she thought to herself. 

The girl pulled her arm out and stood up. She took off running to her room and threw the door open. A duffel bag was sitting under a pile of clothes and she grabbed it. The duffle bag was thrown on top of the bed and the girl began to fill it. She zipped the bag up and slung it over her shoulder. She then went to her grandfather's room. The girl walked in and took the largest gun she could find off of the wall. It was heavy and silver in color. Her grandfather was one heck of a collector when it came to machine guns and it never failed to surprise her just how many her grandfather had to choose from. 

She threw open the cabinet door and loaded all of the bullets she could find into her bag. Then she left the room without a backward glance. 

^_^

Downstairs the TV blared on and the girl rode the long banister as a shortcut down to the main hall. She ran to the living room and turned her gaze to the TV. She walked over and put a hand through the screen. It went through and she began to try to get the rest of her body through the screen. 

Her bag got caught on the frame and she had to pull hard to get it through. A meow came from the room she was in and she turned to see her black green-eyed cat looking at her. 

"Stay here Mayonaka!" she told the cat. 

She had gotten all of her body except her arm through and the heat was beginning to bug her. Mayonaka meowed again and moved closer to his master. 

"Stay here Mayo!" she commanded to her cat. 

The screen had begun to become milky and she was having a hard time getting it to let go of her hand. Her cat watched before jumping at the screen. 

Mayonaka sailed past her just as her hand flew out from the screen and smacked her in the head. Her world turned black but not before she saw someone standing over her.

(A/N: That's a wrap for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! The second one may take a while to get up since I'm still working on it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	2. Vash the Stampede AKA: The dork

Here's chapter two. Thought you might want to see who the characters were so I decided to post another chapter early! This chapter brings me to 80,000 words! *cheers*

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

Chapter 2

**Vash the Stampede, aka the dork**

"What should we do about her?" Vash asked in-between scarfing doughnuts. 

"How am I supposed to know? We don't even know how she got here!" Meryl yelled at the outlaw. She didn't know that he was Vash yet and how could she? You wouldn't expect someone with a bounty of sixty billion double dollars to act that stupid. Meryl still wondered what he could have possibly done to earn a bounty that size.

Milly spoke up, "It was like she just appeared out of thin air!" Milly also didn't know that the man she was sitting with was Vash either. The woman had guessed and wondered if this was the legendary outlaw but she didn't want to scare him off by accusing him. 

"Well, call us when she wakes up," Meryl said as she stood up. Milly began to follow and waved to Vash before exiting the room. He waved back and listened for the sound of the door closing. 

^_^

She opened her eyes and sat up. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her room. The second thing she took notice of was the white duster coat she was wearing. 'When did I get this? Where am I?!' Movement from the corner of the room caught her attention. He gaze fell on a blond haired man that was sleeping in a chair. He wore a red duster coat and his hand rested on top of a silver gun. The girl's mouth dropped open. 'I'm on Gunsmoke! That's Vash! ...Oh my god… ' She began to cry.

^_^

Vash stirred when his ears picked up the faint sound of sobs. He cracked an eye open and sat up. He stretched and yawned. The black cat that had been perched in his lap jumped off and padded across the floor. 

Vash stood and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "Are you ok?" 

The girl stiffened when she noticed his presence next to her. The black cat landed in her lap and began to purr loudly. She lifted her head and bullion eyes stared at him for a moment. It unnerved Vash. It was as if the girl knew him. 

"Have we met before?" Vash asked curious to find out. 

The girl sniffled and tucked a lock of her straight brown hair behind her ear. 

"What's wrong? It wasn't something I did was it?" Vash asked her getting more confused by the minute. 

The girl's tears increased and she fell forward into him. Her tears began to soak his crimson coat. Vash sat there as she buried her face deeper into his coat, sobbing as if the world was going to end. He blinked in confusion and attempted to comfort her. 

The ebony cat in her lap meowed, "Nya?" 

(A/N: It becomes clearer as to why she's crying in later chapters! I promise! Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	3. Between the Wasteland and Sky

Read your reviews! *laughs* I didn't mean my story was better than all Trigun and Bebop crossovers just most of them (heck if you wrote that you love Trigun/ Bebop and posted it, it would STILL be better than some of the stories I've read). Well anyways hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

Chapter 3

**Between the Wasteland and Sky**

(A/N: Kat hasn't seen all the episodes of Trigun. She's only seen half of one and heard some info from past friends.)

Vash watched as the girl slept. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm which proved that she was indeed asleep. He had no idea who she was, why she was there or even where she came from. Heck, he didn't even know her name. He had sat there trying to guess her name for the last hour. All he had come up with was… absolutely nothing. No name seemed fit for the beautiful vixen sleeping soundly in his bed. He wondered briefly if she didn't have a name. No name seemed to fit her. 'I should think of a nickname!' he thought to himself. 'Maybe if I made something up using plant speech?' he threw the idea out the window in a split second knowing that no one would be able to pronounce her name if he said it in plant language. He sighed as his thoughts and gaze turned back to the sleeping 'angel' as he had decided to dub her. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms leaving him completely and utterly baffled. 'Now what am I supposed to do?' He wondered and sighed. 

The black cat snoozed lightly on the window sill, soaking up the last of the sun's rays. Its tail swayed slightly as if caught in some unseen breeze. Even in its sleep, the cat's ears twitched at the slightest sound, swiveling to lock in on it and pick it up.  

Vash sighed again and wished he had a beer. He wondered if he should take up smoking. He had heard it was a good stress relief.

The girl stirred and he switched his attention from the odd cat back to her. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Her hand paused half way when she once again noticed Vash was watching her. Her golden eyes sparkled from the sun as she turned her eyes to him. He was captured by her piercing gaze and for once he overran the urge to attempt to seduce her. He didn't feel the need to ask if she needed a body guard, he'd be more than happy to tag along with her forever though. 

For some reason she was different from everyone else he had met. Sure the insurance girls were strange but the girl sitting in front of him was unique and he knew that he'd be able to spot her even in a room full of people.

She drew her knees under chin and just stared at him. Vash stared back at her until he couldn't stand it anymore. His gun shifted in its holster as he stood. 

The girl's eyes widened when she realized he was going to sit next to her again. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Vash was surprised that she had spoken, "For what?" 

The girl avoided meeting his gaze, "For crying on you. I'm sorry." 

Vash stared down at her and smiled, "I don't mind." 

"Thanks," she said as she toyed absently with the sheets. 

Vash continued to stare at her, "Can I ask you for your name?" 

"Katsura… but everyone calls me Kat," she said. 

 'Kat… I never in a million years would have guessed that,' Vash thought, 'It suits her well…' He pretended to yawn and asked, "How did you get here?" 

She sighed and continued to fiddle with the edge of the sheet, "I have not the slightest clue. I was at home one minute and here the next." Her gaze drifted around the small room until it landed on her duffel bag. 'At least I have something to change into.' Kat stood and walked to the door, "Mind if I take a look around?" 

Vash stood to go with her, "Sure." He was a bit surprised that she had asked. It was if she had never been outside before.

Kat noticed right away that she was in a hotel. It was a bit trashy, not the place she wanted to stay the night in, but she guessed that that was the best they could do and that she should be grateful they even had a room. Their room was located next to the stair well. The black cat followed the pair of them down the stairs, past the receptionist's desk and out to the porch. The cool night air was crisp and clean unlike the large city she had come from. It had shocked her beyond belief at how much different the climate was. It seemed as if the air itself was charged with electricity. The girl paused to look at the landscape, "It's so dry…" 'Where are all the trees? Heck! I don't even see any plants! I wonder if I'll ever see the color of a green plant again!' She turned her gaze to the rising moons, "… So there really are five." 

Vash sat down on the porch steps and gazed at the moons with her, "You're not from here are you?" 

She shook her head and continued to stare at the night's sky. 

 "Then where are you from?" Vash asked her. 

Kat sat on the porch steps next to him and breathed deeply, taking in the night air and letting it cleanse her lungs. 

"Earth," she said simply. 

 "Earth…?" Vash whispered as his eyes shifted to her, "…I'm from earth." 

Kat frowned and met his gaze, "You are?" 

He nodded and thought a moment before speaking, "Tell me… What's it like? Have the humans really used up all of the resources?" 

She frowned and looked up at him, "What?" The black cat jumped into Vash's lap, startling him, and purred. "Earth was still functioning last time I checked," she said confused. She watched as he stroked her black cat. The cat stared at her with its emerald eyes and its purr deepened. 

"Where on Earth do you come from?" he asked. 

 "Tokyo, Japan." 

 "…But Tokyo was destroyed back in 2021…" 

(A/N: Ooooh, another cliffie! I'll post another chapter soon if you guys review! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	4. Dreams of a Big Bounty

This is my first attempt at the Bebop's personality so don't kill me if it isn't perfect! Ed is the hardest character to do -_- Enjoy!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

Chapter 4

**Big Bounty **

Spike's stomach growled and he groaned, "Jet, do we have _anything to eat?" _

"I told you Spike. You ate the last can of food we had. Now we're all out." 

Spike groaned again and turned his attention to Ed in a desperate attempt to get his mind off food, "Ed is there a bounty? Any bounty? We haven't had anything to eat in days." 

"Ed person sees big bounty bounty. Spike person won't like it though," the yellow eyed red haired girl said in a sing song voice. She began to type with her toes and stroke Ein. The corgi stared at Spike with a bored expression. 

"And why won't I like it?" Spike asked as he wondered if there was any beer left. 

"It's on smoky smoky Gunsmoke," Ed said in a haunting voice. 

Spike growled to himself remembering the only time he had been to the horridly hot planet, "How much is the bounty Ed?" 

"Sixty billion double dollars," Ed said as she hacked away at her computer, "It's for a man named Vash the Stampede. All Edward sees on the description is 'tall blonde man. Wears red coat.'" The girl stared at the screen baffled as to why she couldn't find any more information.

"SIXTY BILLION?!" Fea screeched from her room, "With that money I could retire for the rest of my life!" Her voice gained volume as she appeared in the living area.

Spike was reading over Ed's shoulder, "I don't care how dusty that planet is. We need the money! Besides I'm sick of eating nothing but noodles." 'You'd think Jet never heard of protein.'

"Save it," Jet muttered from a different room as he clipped at his bonsais. 

"What are you talking about Jet? We really need the money!" Fea protested. 

"I've heard of this man. He's way out of our league," Jet replied calmly knowing that he was loosing the fight.

"What are you saying!?" Spike yelled, "I can handle him." 

"Can you?" Jet asked, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. And don't look to me for back up when you need help." 

"I won't need help," Spike said arrogantly. 

"Ed has plotted a course for Gunsmokey!" the red head announced. 

'Sixty billion!' Spike thought, 'And it's in double dollars which means that the bounty is doubled as soon as it leaves the planet!' He fought with the urge to dance around and whoop. The saying 'don't count your chickens before they hatch' slipped through his mind. Spike sat back on the yellow couch and cranked up his headphones to listen to the news while he slept.

(A/N: Didn't do too bad did I? I promise the chapters will become longer! Chapter 8 is one f the longest… *coughs* You didn't hear that! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	5. Paranoia

Thanksgiving special. I'm feeling generous so I'm posting early! I plan to reach 100,000 words by 12-3-03 because on that day, I'll have been a writer here for one whole year! Look how far I've come in only one year! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

~*~

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

~*~

Chapter 5

**Paranoia **

*Still sitting on the porch steps*

"What do you mean destroyed?! I live there! Wait… did you say 2021? But… But it's only the year 2003," the girl beside Vash freaked out. 

Vash turned to look at the wide eyed girl, wondering if she could have amnesia, "Everyone knows its 2071…" 

"Wait… how old are you? You look only 27 or so," Kat commented as she studied his face. 

Vash just grinned stupidly at her. 'I slipped up again… What if she's after the bounty?! I can't let her know how old I am. She'd think I was crazy…and she'd be the only living person besides Knives to know how old I am…' 

Kat stared at him strangely as if all his secrets were on the tip of her tongue and she just couldn't remember them. 

Vash fidgeted and quickly changed the subject, "So how did you get here again?" 

"Through my TV," she replied absently, too deep in thought to realize what she had said. 

"A television? But those weren't meant for transportation. In fact, televisions became obsolete in the year 2009," he commented to himself. 

They stared at each other in confusion before Kat broke the silence, "Why do you carry a gun with you every where you go?" 

He grinned and his hand slid to his gun, "You never know when you might need one!" 

She shivered a bit and pulled her freezing arms into her white duster coat, "It's very hot in the day so how come it's so cold at night? This is a desert isn't it?" 

Vash stood up and said, "This planet is considered a 'cold desert' since it's so cold at night verses a 'hot desert' where it's humid all the time." 

She watched him retreat into the hotel and come out a few seconds later with a large blanket. He draped it over her and sat back down. 

"Thanks but aren't you cold?" Kat asked as she drew the blanket around her. 

Vash noticed that she had a tear tattoo on her right cheek, "I think I'll be ok." He studied Kat's hair and wondered if the black and white locks that framed her face were natural. 

She caught him staring and attempted to hide her colored locks, "You think it looks odd?" 

Vash blushed from embracement, "No…" 

Kat laughed and ruffled his hair, "Yours looks much better down then up." 

Vash pouted as he attempted to straighten his now messy hair, "You don't like my hair?" 

Kat laughed again, "I like it, but I still think you look better with it down." 

A small frigid breeze blew across the porch and Kat saw Vash shiver. Her black cat meowed annoyed from being so cold. "You're such a sissy," Kat told her cat, "Suck it up." Kat scooted closer to Vash and draped her blanket around him. 

"Who me?" he asked. 

"Not you," Kat huffed and pointed to the black furry ball, "Mayonaka, my cat." 

"He's yours?" Vash asked as he began to warm up. 

Kat scooted closer so she could close the gap in the blanket, "Yep. Darn cat follows me everywhere. I swear he becomes more like a dog every day." 

"How did you know I was Vash the Stampede?" he asked and startled Kat by the sudden change in subject. 

"I guessed but you just proved to me that you were," Kat teased. 

Vash grew uneasy, "You're not after my bounty are you?" 

Kat laughed, "I could use the money…" Vash stiffened. "…But I doubt that you're very easy to catch." 

"Would you take the money if given a chance?" Vash asked uneasily. 

"If it meant turning you in? No," she replied. 

'She's the first person I've met who isn't out to get me. She's odd…but in a good way. I wonder if she likes doughnuts. And I still wonder how she got here. Since when did people just crawl through TV's?' Vash paused as Kat's black cat came up to sit in his lap. 'Odd cat. Since when did cats like me? I know dogs hate me. It must be something they can smell. Or am I just too dashing for them to handle?' the outlaw joked. His thoughts drifted to Rem and he saddened a bit. 

Kat felt his mood change and began to sadden too as she felt her mood drop with his. 'Geese, it's as if his mood affects everyone around him. I wonder what he could possibly be thinking about to make him this sad.' Kat yawned and laid her head on his shoulder still wondering what he could possibly be thinking about. 

Vash was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed Kat was resting her head on his shoulder. She looked as if she too was deep in thought. Vash smiled as his mood switched a bit. 

Kat yawned again and closed her eyes.

Vash was surprised to see she had fallen asleep. Her breath came out in little white puffs and her breathing was deep. Vash yawned as he began to feely sleepy. 'Not the first place I would have chosen to sleep… But the stars sure are pretty.' 

(A/N: Yes odd chappie ending but there'll be more to come! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	6. I'm Sorry, I Didn't Catch You're Name

**A/N: **I've told you that Dev was in a car accident. He's in a coma and hasn't woken up yet. If you leave a note of get well for him I promise to read it to him… If he wakes up… Thank you

**Please Review!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 6**

"Don't they look cute? Think they knew each other?" Meryl asked from the porch rocking chair. She smiled again when she flicked her gaze back to the sleeping pair.

"Yes they do look cute," Milly agreed as she watched the two sleep. 

"Who are they?" Meryl asked since she had never picked up their names. 

"I think it's obvious that one is Mr. Vash but I don't know about the poor girl," Milly replied. 

"Milly, you know it's not nice to go around calling other people Vash the Stampede. This guy is too stupid to be him anyways," Meryl scoffed. 

"But still…" Milly said as she watched the man in the red coat. 

^_^

Vash stirred from his sleep and just pretended that he was still snoozing while he listened to the girl's conversation. 

Kat's black cat looked up at him and meowed, "Nya!" 

Vash cracked an eye open and stared at the green-eyed black cat. The girl next to him began to wake up and she smiled. Her lips tickled his neck and it was just then when he noticed the position they were in. Vash lifted his head off hers and tried to hide his blush. Kat buried her face deeper into his neck when she felt him shift. 

Vash coughed, "Uh…" 

Kat opened her eyes and looked around confused. When she noticed that she had her head resting on his shoulder she sat up and blushed so red Vash thought she matched the shade of his coat. They pretended to stretch and crack their backs. Meryl and Milly snickered in the background. The black cat wandered off to find some food. 

"We're leaving for May City today," Vash announced to everyone. 

"Why?" Kat asked confused as to why they had to leave so quickly. 

Vash shrugged and Kat knew he was hiding something. 

"I'll go pack," the three girls said in unison. 

^_^

"You said your name was Wolfwood?" Vash asked. 

The blue haired man nodded, "That's me! The wandering priest." 

Kat rolled her eyes and stared out the bus window wondering why they had to be attacked by robots in the middle of the desert. 

"My child is missing!" a woman cried. 

"They must have left her at the last stop," Wolfwood commented. 

Vash stood up and bolted for the door. Kat followed and snatched two things from the truck before jumping off the end. Someone landed behind her. 

"Forget something?" Kat asked as she handed the man his cross punisher. 

Wolfwood stared at the girl in a confused way, "Uh thanks." He wondered how the hell the girl had managed to drag his cross punisher off the back of the truck.

Kat fished around in her duffle bag and pulled out a machine gun and a strip of bullets, "Let's lock and load! Hey Vash, wait for me!" 

Vash turned to see two people following him, "Uh…" 

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Kat yelled as she ran past him. 

Vash shot a questioning look at Wolfwood who shrugged, "Thought you might need my help." 

Vash shrugged to himself and took off after Kat. 

They reached a peculiarly large dune and Vash tugged Kat down, "Hold on a second!" 

Kat dropped to the sand next to Vash, "Something wrong?" 

He peeped over the side of the dune, "There are a lot of robots over there. You must stay here." 

"But-" 

Wolfwood cut her off, "He's right. This is not the right place for a woman." 

Kat growled at them but stayed put as they took off down the dune. Wolfwood tore the sheet off his cross and reached for his guns. Vash fired while Wolfwood covered for him. 

Kat spotted the girl and slid down the dune. She fired at a robot that took aim at her and continued her way down the dune. She reached Vash and Wolfwood but as soon as she set foot on the patch of sand they were at, it began to spiral downwards. 

"I'm sorry!" Kat's apology could be heard as they were sucked into the earth below. 

"What a terrible way to go," the little girl muttered from the ruins of the robot who had attempted to capture her. 

(**A/N: **Thanks for reading! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**)


	7. Robot Mayhem

Hehe… Haven't gotten many reviews but at least I got some… Well enjoy! Oh and yes! This story kind of follows the story line but I've warped the ending & in the next chappie Vash meets Spike!! *growls* Oh & Musici, I'm in the same grade as you. *laughs*

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 7**

"Ouch," Kat coughed as she sat up. 

Vash spit out a mouthful of sand and dusted some from his hair. Wolfwood glared at Kat from where he lay sprawled out on the floor. 

"Everyone ok?" Kat asked after spitting out a mouth full of sand. Vash looked a bit pale. "Are you hurt?!" Kat asked as she scuttled over to check on him, worried that it was her fault he was hurt. 

Vash clutched his side, "I was shot a few days ago." 

"Then what the heck are you doing hopping around like this?" Kat scolded as she attempted to check his wound. He was about to answer when a laser shot past. 

"Run!" Wolfwood yelled to them as he took off down the hall. "This is your fault you know!" Wolfwood yelled to Vash when the outlaw had caught up. 

"And why is that?!" he screamed over the noise of the firing robots. 

"Because you're the outlaw!" Wolfwood yelled back as he ducked a laser shot. 

"What does that have to do with anything!?" 

"Shut up and run!" Kat ordered as she picked up speed and passed them. 

They reached a bridge too narrow for the robots to follow. Vash fired at the remaining two that had been after them. The robots shattered in the places they had been hit and slumped to the floor hissing and spitting. 

Laser fire from below made the small group crouch down to avoid being hit. Pieces of the bridge above them crumbled and bits of plaster rained down upon them.

"I'll go and see if I can shut this place down. Wolfwood, cover me!" Vash yelled as he jumped over the side of the bridge. 

"And what bout me?!" Kat yelled as she peeked over the edge of the bridge to see if he would land safely. 

Laser fire from the other end of the bridge answered her question. She returned fire and was knocked backwards by the kick the gun gave. Kat quickly sat up and a piercing pain shot through her shoulder. 'I've been hit!' "Wolfwood," she hissed in pain. Blood seeped through her fingers and pooled on the floor

The priest turned to see what the matter was and cursed. He tore off parts of his jacket to use as a makeshift bandage. There was another curse from below and the two on the bridge sat up to see what happened. 

Kat and Wolfwood peered over to see Vash's arm smoking. Robots also lay smoking in great heaps around him. They watched as he disappeared into a small room. Kat freaked when the lights went out and it became too dark to see. 

She screamed when she felt the bridge give way as something massive connected with it. Kat was dimly aware of something cushioning her fall but the next thing she remembered was someone yelling, "Are you guys ok?!" 

^_^

Kat awoke and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Something black and fury was in her lap and she noticed that it was her cat. Her hand stroked it and she was surprised to see that she was in a hospital. Her shoulder ached and she reached up to find it was bandaged. Her memories began to come back and she sat there a few moments longer with her eyes shut to unshuffle the flood of memories. 

She opened her eyes and spotted a blurry red blob resting on the edge of her bed. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. It was Vash and he was snoring lightly. His orange glasses were perched lopsided on his nose and he was drooling. His hair was messed up and he had dark circles under his eyes. Kat was shocked and wondered how long he had stayed there waiting for her to wake up. Then Kat wondered just how long she had been asleep. 

She sat up and hissed from the headache she got. She rubbed her temples and it subsided after a few moments. Her black cat stirred when she moved to the end of her bed. It looked up at her and began to purr. Kat ruffled the outlaw's hair and whispered, "Vash…" 

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, "Huh?" 

Their eyes met for a few moments. "H-how long have I been asleep?" Kat asked her voice horse from days of not being used. 

Vash yawned and stretched, "Two and a half days. We're in May City now." 

"Have you been waiting here this whole time?" Kat wondered allowed. Vash blushed and Kat stuttered to change the subject, "I-is Wolfwood ok?" 

"Just fine," Vash said as he stroked her black cat. 

"And what about you?" she asked as she joined in on petting the cat. 

"My bullet wound reopened but I'll be ok. You're the one we were all worried about," he said with a light sparkle to his eyes, "How are you doing?" 

Kat touched her bandaged shoulder, "Hurts like hell but I think I'll be ok. When can I go home…? I mean get out of here?" 

"The doctor said you could leave as soon as you woke up," he answered. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kat asked as she hopped out of bed. Her legs gave out as soon as her feet touched the floor. She let out a squeak of surprise and closed her eyes as she waited for the impact that never came. When she opened her eyes she saw that Vash had caught her. He set Kat back on her feet and held onto her a little longer than needed. 

"Thanks," Kat smiled, "I'm a bit of a klutz." 

Vash grinned back, "No problem." 

^_^

Kat dressed as everyone including Meryl and Milly waited outside for her. Kat emerged wearing the white trench coat she had woken up in on her first day there. For some odd reason the coat seemed to keep all the heat out even though it weighed around twenty pounds. She opened the door to her hospital room and was greeted with hugs from the two insurance girls. 

"I'm so glad you woke up!" Milly said as she crushed Kat in a massive hug. 

"My… shoulder," Kat coughed as Milly let go of her. 

"Way to go Milly, you probably just hurt the poor girl even more," Meryl scolded. 

"We should get you back to the hotel so you can rest," Wolfwood said as he started off down the hall. 

"Hey did the girl get saved?" Kat asked. 

"She got back to her mother just fine thanks to you guys!" Milly chattered. 

Kat smiled, "That's nice to hear." 

(A/N: Yes, yes I know it was short but the next chapter plays a large role in this story! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**)


	8. Jail Cell Confessions

***Cackles insanely*** I did it!!!! I did it!! I did it! I made it to 100,000 words!! And I've only been a writer here for 361 days! Four days to go till my one year anniversary!! ***cheers* **And some of you thought I'd never make it! *coughs* Christina! *coughs* Not like I'm mentioning names or anything…

**PLEASE REIVEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 8**

Jail Cell Confessions

Kat yawned as she entered their hotel room. Vash dumped Kat's duffel bag on the floor and the black cat hopped onto the bed and curled into a little ball. The springs groaned in protest as the cat shifted his weight and its ebony fur rubbed off onto the blankets. Vash shut the door behind him and noticed that they weren't alone. Kat seemed to notice the same thing as she paused and turned. 

The click of a gun sounded and the black cat hissed. It jumped off the bed and bolted for the window. The cat took a flying leap and smacked against the glass cracking it. It slid off the damaged window and landed in a heap on the floor. 

"I've found you Vash the Stampede," the voice said mockingly as it ignored the unconscious cat. 

"Spike?" Kat asked questioningly when she managed to tear her eyes off the cat. 

The man flicked his brown eyes to Kat, "You know me?" 

Kat quickly thought up a lie, "Who doesn't know you? Aside from Andy you're the most popular bounty hunter out there!" 

The puffy green haired man pulled a disgusted face, "What is it with that Andy gu-" 

The bounty hunter was cut off when the door to their room was flung open. 

Spike was knocked out instantly as the door caught him in the face. A deep voice laughed, "We've caught you Vash the Stampede!" 

Vash turned to see the town's sheriff pointing a gun to his head, "Is everyone out to get me today?!" 

At the risk of getting Kat shot, Vash allowed himself to be handcuffed and taken away. Kat watched with bewilderment as he was hurried out the door. She wondered if she should knock out the sheriff and take off with Vash. She didn't want any trouble though so instead she followed the sheriff down the hall and out to the dusty street, "Can I ask why you're taking him away?" 

"For the bounty of course," the sheriff replied, "Everyone knows that this town could use the money. What with all the problems with this town's only plant." 

Vash tensed when he caught the remark about the plant. 'I wonder what's happening to her. I can feel some of it… She's lost a lot of energy.' 

Kat followed them to the jail and pouted as Vash was thrown a bit too roughly into a cell. "If you're taking him, you'll have to lock me up too!" she said stubbornly. 

"Suit yourself," the sheriff said as he directed Kat into a cell to the left of Vash. 

The sheriff locked her in and Kat sighed, "What have I gotten myself into now?" 

"You shouldn't have done that," Vash scolded her. 

"I didn't want to leave you," she paused and covered her slip up, "I mean… Who knows what the sheriff is planning to do to you. You might need my help!" 'Yah that brilliant… 'you might need my help'?! Yah… real original. What the heck could I do to help him?' 

Vash laughed, "But still…" 

"But nothing!" Kat said as she slumped down against the cell wall. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. A meow sounded and Kat started, "Mayo followed me here? What a strangely loyal cat." 'I thought he had been knocked out. Maybe it's just my imagination…'

"Your cat followed you here?" Vash laughed. 

Kat snorted, "Sometimes I think he's more like a dog than a loveable cat." There was a long pause before Kat spoke again, "What will they do to us?" 

Vash sighed and dropped his happy-go-lucky act. He traced a finger along the grain patterns in the wood, his back against the wall knowing all that separated them was six inches of plaster, "They have no need for us after the bounty is collected…" 

Kat sighed, "Not the way I imagined I would be spending my last few days…" 

Vash laughed a little at her attempted humor, "So how did you get here anyways?" 

Kat sighed and began to trace her own patterns in the wood. She paused and debated on weather or not she should tell him, "…You want the truth?" 

Vash frowned and his finger paused its tracing, "Why? Is it something bad?" 

Kat shook her head before realizing that he couldn't see her, "No, not really. Just unbelievable." Vash waited for her to continue as his frown increased. "I got here through my TV set… Crawled straight through the screen…" She paused to laugh, "My cat followed me without my knowing. Pretty unbelievable…" 

"Something's definitely wrong with that," Vash commented, "TV's haven't been around for years. They were old when Rem first taught me about them…" 

"Who's Rem?" Kat asked curiously. She frowned when there was a long pause. "Vash?" Kat asked worriedly when he didn't answer. A loud long sigh came from behind her. 

"…Rem was someone very special to me… She was like a mother to me and Knives," he said slowly as the memories came flooding back to him. 

"Who's Knives?" Kat asked. 

"My brother," Vash said flatly after a short pause. 

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Kat commented. Another long pause. 

"Kat…" 

She lifted an eyebrow, "Hum?" She grew uncomfortable when he didn't say anything. "Something wrong?" she asked. 

"…My brother and I…we're… we're not human," came the emotionless reply. 

"What do you mean?" Kat asked growing a bit uneasy. 

Vash rested his head against the plaster wall. 'Do I really want to tell her my secrets? No one has ever heard my story. No one but Knives knows about me… She already knows too much… I've never told **anyone** about Rem… I only mentioned her once…' He paused in his thoughts. 'Well, if she's the last person I have a chance to talk to…' "My brother and I are plant angels. We're beings that exist out of time. Rem saved us and cared for us when no one else would…Kat…I'm one hundred and thirty one years old." 

There was a long and uncomfortable pause. Kat sat there shocked. The truth began to sink in and she sniffed as tears spilled down her face, "Not human…" 

"My brother is bent on destroying the people on this planet and creating an Eden for plants alone," Vash sighed when he caught the muffled sound of her tears. 

"You know…" Kat started to spill her own secrets, "I always wondered if something was wrong in my life. I wake up every day to feeling sore, as if I've been probed or experimented on. I only just realized that something was definitely wrong since when I wake up here…I feel completely normal. Refreshed even… I haven't felt that way in a long time…" She paused to collect herself, "I've never left Tokyo. My parents never allowed it. I constantly have the feeling like I'm being watched. It never leaves or subsides. There have been times when I felt as if someone is standing right behind me but when I look, there's no one there. I don't know if I'm just paranoid or something else…" 

"Earth has been left in ruins after the humans there used up the natural resources. Some colonies were still left but they're ruins. I've heard rumors of places where scientists experiment on human nature. It's a star attraction the headlines say 'come see what it was like to live in the early…2000's…'" he trailed off wondering if she was one of the poor test experiments. 'I know what it feels like… I'll never forget what they did to Tessla…'

"Are you saying that I could be an experiment?" she asked as she hugged her knees to her chest. There was another pause. 

"Move to the right of your cell. To the bars," Vash commanded. 

"How did you-" she attempted to ask. 

"Just do it," he said tiredly. 

Kat shuffled over and yelped when the wall behind her gave way. Bullets pierced through the plaster behind her into the wall in front of Kat. The sounds echoed as they bounced off the sound proof walls. Kat coughed as the dust cleared and blinked. There was Vash, covered in plaster dust, walking through the ruined wall with a fake smile on his face. Kat gasped when she saw his arm. It was in its gun form. She couched violently from inhaling some of the thick dust.

Vash glanced at what she was staring at it and quickly switched it back to the arm looking mode. "I lost my real arm when Knives shot it off," Vash explained when she had stopped coughing. He sat down next to Kat and comforted her when her sobs increased. Tears left clean trails through the plaster that covered her face. 

She quieted down after a while and he took the opportunity to ask her a question, "How did you know my name was Vash when you met me and how did you know the name of that bounty hunter?" 

Kat sniffled and wiped some of the plaster off her face, "On Earth… there are shows about your lives. I've seen all of the Cowboy Bebop, the one the bounty hunter is in, but I've only seen parts of Trigun and bits my friends have told me. Trigun is the one based on you. Obviously they weren't just shows but news of what was going on in your lives…" 

They quieted when shouts could be heard. The walls were sound proof but they guessed it was only to a certain degree. 

'What's going on? Is someone else here to collect my bounty?! What if Kat gets injured? She'll be set free since she's innocent but if she gets shot…'

A shot rang off and the shouts on the other side of the door ceased. 

(**A/N: **I'm attempting to make them sound less corny but it's very hard to get what I have down on paper and into words. I know it may be hard to understand what I tried to explain about the sound proof walls. They are only sound proof to a degree. The sheriff was too busy dealing with the other visitor to hear the shots that came from Vash… yah… that's sounds reasonable… hehe. PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	9. Jail Break

**MY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY IS TODAY ****12-8-03**!!! **That's right, I've been a writer here for an entire year now! Look at how far I've gotten! 100,000 words and 4 stories later and I'm still going! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 9**

Jail Break

"I hate this planet. I hate these people. I hate the heat. And I **ESPECIALLY** hate the dust!" Spike yelled as he threw open the door to Kat and Vash's cell. 

They sat there wondering what had just happened. "Did you just shoot the sheriff?" Kat asked stunned. 

"No," Spike scoffed, "The bastard shot at me and I knocked him out." 

"Are you here to save us?" Kat asked hopefully as she watched Spike look for the keys to their cell. 

"What are you nuts!? I'm here to collect the bounty my self. Now are you coming peacefully or do I have to shoot you?" Spike asked as he found the keys and unlocked the cell. 

They agreed to go without a fight and Kat huffed as Spike tied her up. "I'm not the one with a bounty on my head you know," she growled to Spike as she flexed her hand knowing that she'd have a burn there later. 

"That doesn't mean you won't cause me trouble," he said simply. 

Spike tied Vash then led them out side to where the Bebop was landed. Kat wondered how the heck they had managed to land it without tearing apart the buildings surrounding it. Spike directed them to the entrance and into the large living space at the heart of the ship. The rest of the Bebop came to investigate when they noticed Spike had returned. 

"You my friend," Fea said to Vash, "Are going to make me rich!" 

"Boy are you selfish Fea!" Kat huffed. 

"You know my name?" the girl asked. 

"Fea Valentine. Cryogenically frozen after the accident," Kat proved that she knew more about the girl in front of her then Fea knew herself. 

"What else do you know about me? What accident?" Fea asked trying to keep her cool. 

Ed bounded in and spotted Vash, "It's Stampede man!" 

Vash blinked in confusion and stopped drooling over Fea. Kat was blushing red from anger but since her arms were tied up she couldn't hit Vash over the head. Jet complimented Spike on his capture and was mildly surprised that the outlaw hadn't put up a fight, "What if this guy isn't him?" 

"Trust me, with all the trouble this guy gets into, it's definitely him," Spike answered. 

Jet shrugged and wandered off to plot the course to Venus, where they could collect their bounty. Fea and Spike wandered off to find something else to do but Ed stayed behind to inspect the two new comers, "Ed welcomes you to the Bebop!" 

Ein barked and Kat noticed that her cat had followed them and was now hissing at Ein. 

Ed untied Kat, "Spike person won't like Ed person for doing this but Ed person knows that you are a good person." 

Kat looked to Vash for help but he just shrugged. "Would it be ok if I untied my friend?" Kat asked Ed. 

"You want to untie spiky haired person?" Ed asked, "Fine with Ed!" 

"Thanks Ed!" Kat said happily as she untied Vash. 

He rubbed the wrist of his real hand and smiled to Kat, "Thanks. Do you think they have any doughnuts or beer?" 

"Beer yes, doughnuts no," Kat said. 

Vash pouted, "How could they not have doughnuts?!" 

Ed studied Kat, "I know person person!" 

Kat gave Ed a strange look, "What?" E

d typed at her computer then stuck it on top of her head and pointed to the middle of the screen, "Kat person!" 

Kat held Ed's head to stop her from moving, "It's my bio but all it says is a little about me." 

Ed took her computer off her head and clicked around some more, "Ed person plotted a course for earth! Jet person will never know until we get there!" 

Kat stared at Ed like she was crazy but ignored her after a few minutes. Kat sat down on the yellow couch and stared up at the ceiling fan. 

Vash sat down next to her, "They have beer!" 

The outlaw perched himself in the chair and offered Kat a bottle. 

She rolled her eyes and closed them for a second. When she opened them Spike was leaning over her glaring. Kat sat up quickly and accidentally hit Spike in the face. 

He yelped when his nose began to bleed and glared daggers at her. 

Vash grew angry and Kat could tell he wanted to tear him apart. 'I wonder if he's already drunk.'

"Spike person shouldn't treat Ed person's friends bad," Ed scolded. 

"Friends?! These people can't be your friends! We need the money from the bounty!" Spike said furiously. 

Spike looked up at Vash and cringed for a second under the glare he was receiving. Spike scoffed and yelled, "Fine! Be that way!" 

Kat pulled on Vash's hair to make him stop glaring. He turned his gaze to Kat and his anger subsided, "Are you ok?" 

"Just fine," Kat laughed. 

(**A/N: **Yes, yes odd chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	10. One is the Loneliest Number

*listens to Christmas music* Kenny G rocks! Well, I decided to update sooner than usual. Anyone else notice how much alike Wolfwood and Spike are? 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 10**

The Price of Freedom

"Where the hell did the bounty go?!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs as he searched the ship for the two missing people. The bounty hunter fumed and raged about while taking long drags on a cigarette. His blue jacket was resting discarded on a yellow chair and his pale yellow shirt remained unbuttoned as a result of Spike's stressing.

Jet looked up from his bonsais at his stressed out friend, "Who Vash and Kat? They went to that attraction in Tokyo." Jet refocused his attention on the miniature trees and continued to clip off small portions off them.

"And what the hell are we doing on earth?!" Spike hissed after taking an unusually long drag of his cig. 

"It's where Kat lived," Jet replied not really listening, "Fea is gone too." The older bounty hunter growled in frustration when Spike slammed his fist down on the table. This caused the table to dent and Jet to cut off a branch he hadn't meant to. Jet looked up into the face of the enraged Spike.

"WHAT?!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs rattling the windows of the ship. 

^_^

Kat threw open the door to her house and was faintly aware of the sound the door made as it crashed against the wall behind it. The person Kat recognized as her mother came out from the kitchen with a bunch of other white robed people that looked like doctors. 

"Where have you been?!" her mother scolded as she ran over to check over her daughter, "And why do you smell like sand and alcohol?" 

Kat's anger flared as she remembered the people outside wondering where she had gone. 'So it is true! I'm a test subject?! I've been watched my entire life and experimented on?! Isn't there a law about that? Why didn't anyone try to stop it? Why me? Am I a clone or something?!' 

Her thoughts were cut short when the doctor/ scientists moved to sedate Kat, "We thank you for coming home but we really do need you back."

"Why haven't you asked me what I've wanted?! Get another guinea pig because I'm sick of being one! You sick bastards have no idea what it's like to find out that your entire life is a lie!" Kat screeched. 'My friends… All my friends lied to me! The whole world lied to me! My life has been one huge lie! I guess one is the loneliest number… But Vash… he's the only one who hasn't lied… partly because he didn't know this happened but still…' 

The doctors advanced on her again but stopped dead in their tracks when a cloaked figure appeared behind their 'test subject'. 

Vash stepped through the door and clicked the safety off his gun. All who had still been attempting to catch Kat froze immediately. 

"Who's this?" Kat's mother asked as she took a step closer gesturing to Vash. 

Kat almost exploded with anger and she recoiled from the hand that attempted to touch her, "You're not my mother so stop acting the part. I demand to know my real past! I deserve to know it!" 

The woman in front of Kat looked crest fallen, "Come to the kitchen and we'll talk there…" 

"I'm not moving from this spot," Kat hissed stubbornly. 

The woman folded her arms and closed her eyes as a frown creased her brow, "Very well. You want to know the truth so be it. You're a test subject, a clone made from scratch. I'm the scientist who created you therefore I **am** your mother. You were created for the soul purpose to see what people acted like back in the early 2000's. It became known to the public a few years back and ever since then you've become somewhat of a celebrity. We allowed people to come in and study you. These people who were more interested in you are known to you as your 'friends'. You became an attraction and many people fought for your freedom. I must say, you've developed well over the pas-" 

"Fuck you," Kat said with unusual cruelty. 

"Excuse me?" her 'mother' asked. 

"I do believe she said fuck you. And who am I to disagree?" Vash hissed as he turned his aim to the woman positioned in front of Kat. 

Kat began to head for the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot the scientists began to murmur to each other, "I still don't understand how she managed to get through the TV. Mark, you didn't accidentally replace it with a transportation screen did you?" Another scientist twitched slightly, "…Well I uh… they look so much alike now a days…" The other scientist began to yell at his colleague. 

Kat reached the door to her room and threw it open. Vash, deciding that the scientists didn't pose as much of a threat, followed her. When he reached Kat he saw that she had begun to tear apart her room. 

Kat was currently using a chair to smash her mirror. She paused when she spied something in the wreckage, "A camera?! I'LL KILL EM! They W-WATCHED me?! They've been watching me change?! GOD DAMN FUCKERS!" 

Vash felt his anger rise with Kat's. The scientists from the kitchen heard the yelling and had followed the two up the stairs, "You must calm down! You could hurt yourself!" 

Kat noticed they had grabbed some of her grandfather's guns, "It's not me you should worry about, it's you!" 

She made to lunge at them but was grabbed from behind. Kat let out something between a screech and a roar as she felt herself being pulled backwards. Vash's anger flared when he saw other men grab Kat from behind. 

He raised his gun but saw that they were holding Kat at gunpoint, "Shoot us and we'll shoot her!" 

"You can't shoot her!" the one scientist protested, "She's our only link to the past!" 

Vash's finger began to tighten on the trigger. The scientists began to fight and Vash saw the movement of the scientist (who was holding Kat) as his finger began to tighten on the trigger. The man, oblivious to the fact that he was about to kill Kat, was surprised when he heard her scream. The man loosened his hold on her and dropped dead. A small trail of smoke pored from the tip of Vash's gun. The man slumped against the wall and a trial of blood wiped itself down the wall as the man crumpled to the ground. The carpet began to change from eggshell white to crimson. Kat felt her stomach lurch when the stench reached her nose. 

Vash's eyes were concealed behind his orange glasses hiding his emotions. 'I won't let them experiment on her…I can't let them do to her what they did to Tessla. I can't let another innocent die.' 

The other scientists (who were not busy throwing up from seeing their colleague's intestines splatter everywhere, including on them) raised their guns and fired. Plaster rained down from chunks in the wall. Vash had dodged their bullets and was angrier than ever. The scientist's expressions changed from rage to shock. 

"I can see that no one will be leaving here alive unless there's some kind of deal. I'll go in her place," Vash offered knowing that this was Kat's only ticket to freedom. 

"We don't need you!" one of the scientists snarled, "After all the work put into her, she's priceless!" 

"It's fine with us," another scientist smirked as he winked to the rest of them. 

The other scientist snapped, not seeing the wink the other had given him, "We can't let her go!" 

"I agree! She can't go free!" another scientist yelled and fired at Vash. 

A sickening sound filled the room as a bullet passed through the abdomen. Vash's eyes grew large behind his glasses and his knees buckled. He hadn't expected to be caught off guard. 'How could I have let this happen?!' 

Kat crumpled into his lap and her blood mixed with the color of his coat. 

"You shot her you fuck!" a scientist yelled. 

"She got in the way!" another scientist protested as his words slurred from his overdose on alcohol. 

The scientist's coats began to flap as a breeze picked up and came from the center of the room. The scientists stopped arguing and cringed when they caught sight of Vash.  

Orange glasses laid splayed on the ground and glowing sapphire eyes glared at them proving that Vash had snapped. The eyes belonged to a madman or better yet, a devil from the deepest depths of hell.

The casing of Vash's gun had popped off and an energy wave pulsed from the creature in the center of the room. The other men were blown back from the sheer force of the pulse. Glass from the mirrors, lights and window shattered and rained down on them. 

Vash's arm grew scaly and a giant cannon began to appear as his arm transformed. The north wall crumpled and disintegrated to make way for the massive cannon. The scientists lay with their backs plastered against the walls as the energy from the cannon began to crush them. Their lungs began to collapse as they slowly died. 'We'll be long dead even before the… creature fires!'  

Kat's last words fell on deaf ears. A blinding light covered the room as everything was reduced to rubble. The ground beneath them broke away and crumbled. Kat's world went black. 

(**A/N: **The re-write of this chapter looks A LOT better then the original! Still strange but not crappy! Whoo! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	11. Awaken to Freedom

_Dedicated in loving memory of __Devon__ Lee Eggleston… _

_You'll always be my angel_

(Death Date: Tuesday December 9, 2003)__

**Please review**

**_One is the Loneliest Number _**(**A/N: Most of you will never know how true this is)**

**Chapter 11**

Awaken to Freedom

She shot up from where she was laying and suppressed a scream as pain shot through her body. Kat collapsed back onto the yellow couch and stared up at the odd ceiling fan panting heavily. 'I feel as if I just got hit by a truck. What the hell happened? Geeze, it hurts so much I think I'll just die!' Golden eyes and red hair appeared above and stared curiously at her. 

"Hello Ed," Kat greeted in a slightly annoyed tone. 

Ed squealed, "Ed person thought you died! But now Kat person is awake!" 

"Nice to see you too Ed," Kat laughed then coughed weakly. She noticed her stomach was heavily bandaged. "How long have I been asleep this time?" Kat asked as she picked at one of her bandages. 

"One week, two days and twenty three hours!" the girl smiled happily. 

"No wonder I'm so hungry," Kat commented and stuck out her tongue. 

"Jet person made you beef and bell peppers!" Ed chimed as she handed Kat the plate. 

"If it's called beef and bell peppers then where's the beef?" Kat asked. 

Ed laughed, "Ed person likes to call it fried bell peppers but Jet person insists on calling beef AND bell peppers." 

Kat ate a little of the meal before standing, "Do you know where Vash is?" 

"Ed person knows but Kat person shouldn't be up," Ed said as she stood on her head. 

"Could you do me a favor and tell me where he is anyways?" Kat asked. 

"Ed will be happy to tell you if you answer Ed's question," Ed said as she wiggled her feet at Kat. 

"On second thought I'll find him myself," Kat said flatly. 

Ed laughed, "He's in the tippy-tip-top of the Bebop!" 

"Thanks Ed," Kat waved to her. 

She traveled around the ship for some time before she was able to find the place Ed had told her Vash was. By the time she found him, her wound was throbbing like crazy. 'I should just lie down and die! Ow!!!' 

Vash looked up from where he was sitting and a huge grin spread across his face when he saw her. The black cat jumped out of his lap to rub against Kat's legs. Kat wobbled a bit from the pain and Vash caught her when her legs gave out. 

"It hurts," she whimpered. 

"You shouldn't have come all the way here to find me," he scolded. 

Kat snorted, "You wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see you." 

Vash grinned sheepishly and set Kat down next to him. "What were you doing all the way up here?" Kat asked as he wrapped part of the blanket he had been using around her. 

"Looking at the stars. I haven't been so close to them in over one hundred years," he replied. 

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Kat commented. Vash nodded as a tear trailed down his face. "What's wrong?!" Kat asked as she began to panic. 

"I destroyed the entire town," he said simply. 

Kat threw her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "They deserved it." 

"I shot a man," he sniffled. 

"You did it to save me. Surely that wasn't a mistake," Kat said. 

"Rem taught me never to kill," he cried. 

"Maybe it's time to put her behind you," Kat suggested. 

She sniffled from all her memories. She had been lied to all her life. Her entire life had been a lie. A lone tear spilled over. Vash noticed she was crying and dried his tears. He hugged her around the shoulders making sure not to touch the spot she had been hit. 

Kat's tears soaked through his coat, "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" he asked her. Kat remained silent and just sat there crying. "I thought I would loose you," Vash spoke, "I snapped because I thought I had lost you." 

Kat looked up at him. 

"I don't know what I'd do if you had died," he whispered as tears spilled again, "You scared me back there." 

Kat hugged him tighter and voiced what she felt, "I love you." 

Vash shifted to meet her gaze shocked. His shock wore away and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you too." 

His lips brushed against hers and a light blush spread across Kat's cheeks. 

^_^

"Aren't they cute?" Fea asked Jet. 

"I wanted to tell them that Ed managed to locate his brother, Knives," Jet answered. 

"Now is not the time," Fea said from her hiding place. 

"Where did you go anyways?" Jet asked her. 

Fea grew sad, "I finally remember my past. There's no where to go home to though but here." 

Jet sighed, 'women…' 

They left the two love birds alone for the moment.

(**A/N: **Give me a break. I'll post the next chapter tonight. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	12. The Fight Begins

Things begin to pick up in this chapter. Not too much farther to go…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

****

****

****

**Chapter 12**

"Wakey, wakey!" Ed sang. 

Aqua and gold eyes cracked open to glare at Ed. 

"Ed person found Vash person's brother!" 

Vash sat up and narrowly missed hitting Ed, "What?" 

"Bebop crew crew is going to help you!" Ed sang. 

"You mean you're not turning us in?" Kat asked. 

"People people are Bebop's friends!" Ed told them. 

"That's great news," Kat said as she flopped back down relieved. 

"When will we arrive on Gunsmoke?" Vash asked. 

"Three days!" Ed yelled as she hopped away. 

Vash sighed, "I don't want to face my brother." 

Kat hugged him, "You knew it had to happen sometime." 

"So you don't mind my scars?" he asked when he noticed Kat was tracing one with her finger. 

"Not a bit. They make you, you," she said as she buried her head in his stomach. 

Vash smiled to himself and for once he was content with his world. It seemed as if fate had finally stopped picking on him. 

Kat played with his messed up hair, "Something wrong?" 

He smiled, "Nothing… Nothing at all." 'For once it seems as if fate isn't out to get me! Maybe I'll finally be able to live in peace…?' 

^_^

"We reached Gunsmoky smoky!" Ed announced. 

Kat looked up from her poker game she was playing with Fea. Kat was loosing horribly and she wondered if Fea was cheating again. Spike tore his eyes off Vash and the outlaw relaxed a bit from the piercing gaze. Spike had been partly watching the game the two women were playing and he was impressed Kat had managed to last as long as she did. Jet stopped clipping his bonsais and Ed glued her face to the ship's window. 

"I don't believe it," Jet said when he came out to see where they were landing, "There's actually grass on this planet." 

Vash continued to stare out the window at the grassy area until they landed. As soon as the ship touched the planet's sandy surface Vash grabbed his gun and slipped it into the holster. He left the room without a word and Kat followed him to the doors. 

"Don't follow me," Vash clipped as he jammed the door with the knife in his boot. He twisted his foot and the knife snapped off. 

Kat gasped and growled at the door, "Vash! Let me out!"

She pounded her fists against the door. 

Vash paused on the other side. 'Wish me luck… I'm going to need it.'

The only reply she got was silence. Kat kicked the door in irritation and ran back to the front of the ship where she could see the fight. 

^_^

"Have fun with the humans?" Knives asked as Vash approached. Dust licked at the ends of his brother's coat. His glasses glowed orange in the afternoon sun.

"Best time in my life," the plant answered. 

Knives put his glass of wine down and smirked. 

"Vash?" someone asked in mild shock. He turned to see Wolfwood. The priest grinned, "Did I forget to mention I was a gunho-gun?" 

"It might have shipped your mind," Vash joked, "What the hell kind of church man are you anyway?" The priest smirked and shrugged. Vash drew his gun, "Shall we cut the small talk?" 

Knives nodded and kicked the leg of the table he sat at. Bullets pelted it and shielded him from fire. Knives dived for the nearest tree and Vash mirrored his movements. Bullets slammed into the tree with suck force it splintered and rained down upon him.

^_^

Kat watched from the massive window. Her finger nails were already worn to stubs and she now fidgeted with her hair. 

"It's no use," Spike growled, "The doors completely jammed." 

Kat didn't even hear the comment as she continued to watch. She choked down a sob when she saw Vash get hit with one of Knive's bullets. Vash clutched at his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers. 

Kat saw Knive's arm grow scaly. 'I have to help! I can't let him die!' 

The members of the Bebop switched their attention to Kat when they felt a pulsing wave of energy flow over them. Kat's hair fell from the ponytail it had been in and flowed weightlessly about her shoulders. Black and white wings sprouted from her back, tore through her clothing, and flapped once to flex themselves. 'I have to help him!' 

Kat took a few steps back before charging at the window full force. It shattered before she touched it and Kat dived to the ground below. Her wings pulled her out of the fall and swooped over to the fight. 

"Well that was unusual," Spike commented as he took a drag on his cigarette. 

(**A/N: **Cherish the ones closest to you because someday they won't be around any longer and when that happens, all that's left is memories. And memories aren't as precious as having that person alive. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	13. Dual

This is the chapter you've been waiting for in this story! Enjoy!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 13**

Dual

Vash panted and hissed in pain. His shoulder was bleeding badly and his brother was about to use the angel arm. The dust around him stirred and the wind picked up. Vash looked up to see Kat hovering over him, wings spread and a determined look on her face. She could feel the wind ripple through her feathers and she was beginning to be pushed back by the wind Knives was creating. 

Knive's attention switched to Kat, seeing her for the first time, and his eyes widened in shock and pure rage. 

'_Use it!' _Kat's voice screamed in his mind as she used plant speech to speak to him._ 'Use your angel arm!' _

_'I can't!' _Vash cried to her, '_I don't have my gun!' _

_'Who said you needed a gun? It's not called an angel arm for nothing!' _ 

"Your woman can speak our language?!" Knives spat at his brother beyond furious, "It's impossible! She's human!" 

_'But I'm not human. Or at least not completely. I understand your pain and suffering. I was experimented on my entire life just like Tessla.' _ 

Knives expression changed from anger to shock then back again. "You-" Knives was blearily able to speak from the rage that coursed through his blood. "You had _sex _with a filthy spider?! How much lower can you get brother?!" Knives bellowed to Vash. 'There's no way this _human _could be this strong just by mating with one of us. Is she telling the truth… about being experimented on? Or does she lie?' Knives shook the thoughts from his head and snatched up Vash's gun. His other became scaly and began to form wings along the cannon. He now aimed both fully charged angel arms at Vash and Kat. 

^_^

_'Let me help.' _Kat whispered. 

She placed her hands on Vash's shoulders and a wave of energy pulsed from her disrupting the sound waves and making it seem as if someone hit mute.  

Vash felt his non-gun (**A/N: **By this time I mean the one that isn't a gun) arm become scaly. It throbbed with electricity and grew at a rapid rate. His gun arm creaked and rusted with an alarming rate. 

_'Kat!__ My gun arm!' Vash cried to her. _

The angel behind him didn't reply and Vash stared at his gun arm in horror as the gun part fell off. A new limb began to grow in its place and as it grew it transformed. He felt his scars heal somewhat but knew that the angel above him liked his scars and would never wish them away. 

_'Seize the opportunity!' _Kat's voice screamed. 

Vash aimed at his brother. Knives watched in horror as Vash's arms changed but went completely pale when he saw what Vash's human angel was attempting to do. His brother's two guns slowly melted into one massive cannon. "I WILL NOT LOOSE TO A SPIDER!" Knives roared as he fired. 

_'It is up to you, Vash, who will win and who will loose…' _ 

Vash fired and the area around them was coated in a grey blinding light. 

^_^

Spike and the rest of the Bebop were blown back by the blast. Glass rained down on them as everything brittle shattered instantly. All sound was muted and completely cut off. The ground rippled from the shockwave and dust was sent flying. The grass and trees disintegrated as did most everything else in the area. The members of the Bebop were faintly aware of the ship shifting and falling forward into the creator the blasts had created. The dust cleared and the ship stopped moving. Spike sat up and fished his cig out of his hair. Fea rolled off the couch and groaned. Ed sat up and twitched. Jet just lay there panting. Spike extinguished his cigarette and took a flying leap out the ship window. He landed on his shoulder and tumbled a few feet before getting up and running off to see what had happened. 

Wolfwood stood there staring at the wreckage before spitting out his bent cig and running off to see if Vash and the woman were ok. 

Spike glanced at Wolfwood and the two nodded to each other knowing that they were both there to help. 

^_^

Vash sat up and coughs racked his body. He looked around to see his brother sprawled out on the ground stunned but not dead. Vash turned around slowly despite his aching body. Kat lay in a crumpled heap of feathers and skin. Her clothes had degenerated and she had sucked her energy reserve dry. 

Vash checked to see if she was still breathing and was relieved to see she was. He stripped off his torn coat and draped it over her unconscious bleeding form. The wound in her stomach had ripped open and she was bleeding again. 

Spike reached them first, "Damn…" 

Wolfwood came next, "What have you gotten yourself into this time needle noggin?" 

Vash coughed, "Wolfwood…Can you take her back to the Bebop?" The priest nodded and wrapped Kat's limp and bleeding form tighter in the coat. "Spike, do you think you could manage to use Wolfwood's cross?" Vash asked. 

"His what?" Spike asked. Vash pointed to the abandoned cross laying a few yards off. Spike went to fetch it and Vash watched as Knives sat up and coughed. 

The bounty hunter returned dragging the cross behind him, "Why the hell is this so heavy?" 

"It's full of mercy… and ammo," Vash laughed. Spike helped Vash stand and retrieved his gun. Knives stood and swayed. "How about we call it a day?" Vash asked his brother. Knives glared and fired at Vash. The outlaw scuttled out of the way just in time and returned fire. 

Blood sprayed as Knive's shoulder was pierced. He hissed and fired again. A bullet lodged its way into Vash's abdomen. 

'I can't use this! It's too heavy!' Spike thought miserably. 'And this… thing what ever it is… is too fast even for me to shoot!' He thought referring to Knives. Spike dropped the cross and hissed in pain as a bullet lodged its way into his chest. His world darkened and he blacked out. 

Vash growled and spit out a wad of blood and mucus. Knives' image shimmered and he appeared in front of Vash. Both brothers could feel gun's noses against their foreheads. The safeties clicked off and the guns fired. The brothers blinked and saw they were out of bullets. Knives was the first to reload. Vash stared in shock and horror at his brother when he saw he was completely out of bullets. Knives sneered a demonic grin and aimed at Vash. His gun fired at the same time Wolfwood's did. Both brothers blacked out. 

(**A/N: **I could have described things better but it's really hard to find ways to tell you what's going on!I'll update soon as long as you **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	14. Only in Dreams

Two chapters left my peeps! Read the new sequel (not to this story!) I posted named UnBREAKable! I want to hear what you think! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 14**

Only in Dreams

Spike opened his eyes to the voice of Fea humming. His body ached and he winced. He turned his gaze toward Fea. 

She noticed he was awake, "I thought you had died." She smiled one of her rare happy ones to Spike. She stood when Spike beckoned her closer. 

He whispered, "You sing off key." 

Fea glared daggers at him before picking up the closest weapon and hitting him with it. The pillow exploded on impact and sent feathers flying. Spike groaned in pain and Fea continued to glare at him before dropping her act, "I really did think you were dead." 

Spike cocked an eyebrow, "Bitch." 

Fea's eyebrow twitched and she sighed, "Mind telling me what happened from your point of view? No one else is awake yet." Spike shrugged and instantly regretted it as pain shot through him. 

"Take this," Fea offered him a pain killer. 

Spike thanked her, swallowed the pills and began to tell his story.

^_^

"Did you get the license plate of the bus I was run over with?" Vash asked as he woke up. 

Wolfwood snorted back laughter, "Afraid not Tongari." 

"Damn," Vash cursed as the pain began to take its toll. 

"I'd offer you pain killers but Spike ate the last of them," Wolfwood apologized. 

"Plants are allergic to pain killers anyways," Vash said wishing they weren't, "Are you and Spike related in anyway?" 

Wolfwood laughed, "Could be." 

There was a pause before Wolfwood spoke again, "You guys totaled the ship." Vash waited for him to continue. "All of the glass was shattered and we can't take off until it's fixed. Gunsmoke isn't exactly the place to be if you're in need of glass," Wolfwood commented. 

Vash groaned as another wave of pain washed over him, "Is Kat ok?" 

Wolfwood avoided his gaze, "She hasn't woken up yet. She lost a lot of blood." 

Vash bit back tears, "And my brother?" 

"Same," Wolfwood muttered, "Both have suffered a massive loss of energy. We had a special doctor come in to check on you three but there wasn't much he could do." 

Vash sighed, "What about Spike?" 

"Just woke up. Last I heard he was talking to Fea," Wolfwood lit a cigarette. He took a drag on it, waiting for Vash to speak. 

"I want to see Kat. Can you help me up?" Vash asked. 

"You shouldn't be moving needle noggin," Wolfwood scolded but helped anyways. 

They hobbled out into the rotating hall and into an area Vash had never seen before. They passed Ein, who barked in greeting. The corgi had watched them pass and yawned lazily. "This is as far as I go," Wolfwood said and wandered off. 

Vash climbed through the round door and it slammed shut behind him. Vash gasped at the sight. Kat lay in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. She was still wearing his coat and Vash could see the white of bandages through the holes in the tattered leather. He hobbled over to the couch she was on and sat down. He propped Kat up against him to get her off the wing she was laying on. Vash wrapped his battered coat tighter around her and just sat there with her in his arms, "Thanks for helping me." 

_'It is I who should be thanking you.' _

Vash started, "Wha?" 

_'I'm in hibernation mode. It helps heal faster.' _Kat explained in her unconscious state. 

"Oh," Vash mumbled. 

_'Well, we saved the planet.' _

Vash nodded. _'Will you be up soon?' _he asked. 

There was a pause and he could tell that she was fighting to wake up. Vash knew that she should stay in hibernation but he wanted to see her and make sure that he wasn't going to loose her. Golden eyes slipped open and gazed at Vash. She shifted a bit and buried her face into his neck. 

Vash hugged her to him, "Do you know when Knives will be up?" 

Kat shook her head, "No clue." 

Vash ran a hand over her wings and Kat flexed them, "It feels like I've been laying on it." 

"You have koneko," he laughed. 

She smiled, "I thought I had died back there." 

"The way Wolfwood described it, you'd think we all died," Vash laughed again. They sat there joking around and looking out across the desert landscape. When the sun set they were still laughing hard. 

(**A/N: **I really tried to add more detail but it's really hard to describe just what's going on! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	15. Dulling of Knives

One chapter left to go after this one! Please, if you haven't already, read the Hearts sequels! (Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts, Reunion: Mended Dreams and Hearts, Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis, and UnBREAKable.) They all have Kat as the main character and all in all it's just a longer version of this story (without the Bebop but with Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and YYH!) Plus, there's all the other characters (my friends) who appear in it! Well, if you're ever bored, you can read the Hearts sceries! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 15**

Dulling of Knives

Knives turned in his sleep and felt himself falling. His shoulder collided with the Bebop's hard floor and his eyes shot open as he let out a loud curse. He closed his eyes tight attempting to shut out the pain. 

Shuffling came from behind him and delicate hands touched his shoulder to help him up, "I see you're awake."  

The pain ceased and Knives opened his eyes to see his brother's woman attempting to help him up. He blinked in surprise before hissing with disgust and shuffling away. He backed up against the couch he had fallen off of and shrunk away from Kat's hand. 

"Do I disgust you that much?" Kat asked with a hurt expression. 

Knives noticed that the woman still had her wings and he blinked his crystal blue eyes at her. Kat rolled her eyes and attempted to help him up again. 

He snarled at her when her hand touched his shoulder, "Don't touch me!" 

"I'm sorry!" Kat apologized, "I didn't know it hurt so much!" 

"I don't think it's the pain that's bugging him," Vash's voice echoed from the table in the center of the room. 

Kat huffed, "Fine. Don't let me help you up. You can just numb your ass off on the floor for all I care. I do need to change your bandages sometime today though." Knives continued to glare at her and Kat just glared back. 

She huffed once again in irritation and wandered back to the table Vash sat at, "Your brother is a pain in the ass." 

Vash laughed, "Not the language I'd expect to hear from an angel." 

"You're forgetting that I'm only half angel," Kat flexed her black wing, "It wouldn't be ebony if I was full angel." 

Vash pretended to scoff, "If you didn't curse so much you might not be just a half angel." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kat began to start a mock fight. 

Knives grunted as he attempted to pull himself back onto the couch. His shoulder wound reopened and his leg wounds screamed in pain. He collapsed on the floor after a few more tries and muttered insults to his brother and Kat. 

Kat could faintly hear Knives attempt to get back up on the couch and she ended the fight by knocking Vash lightly on the head. 

The outlaw whimpered and laughed, "Hey! I'm the hurt one here!" 

"Well sorry! But my powers haven't reached healing level yet," Kat stuck her tongue out. Vash laughed again despite his stomach wounds which didn't like the movement. 

The shadows above Knives changed as Kat's wings blocked out part of the light above him. Her wings created something of a half feathery cocoon as they circled about her shoulders. Kat knelt down and the feathers pooled on the floor as she crouched. Her hand lightly touched his. _'You're bleeding again. Let me help you up.' _

Knives didn't protest as she slung his arm over her shoulder. Kat stood with unnatural ease and slowly placed Knives back on the couch. She turned to get back to the card game she and Vash were playing when he stopped her, '_Your name?' _

Kat paused and frowned down at him, "Wha?" 

His neutral expression began to turn spiteful again and Kat quickly answered, '_Katsura but… my friends… call me Kat.' _

She smiled to him and it shocked the shit out of Knives. Vash was watching from the makeshift card table and he grinned stupidly to his brother and shrugged. Knives snorted and lay back on the couch to sleep away the pain. 

^_^

"Did you see has face?" Kat laughed hard as soon as they were sure Knives was asleep. 

"I've never seen him so shocked in my life!" Vash laughed. The couple snorted as they made their way to the living area. 

Ed was the first person to great them, "Vash person and Kit-Kat! Edward has news for you!" 

The girl danced around the room before coming to land at their feet. Her computer screen flashed something and Kat leaned down to read it. Her white duster coat creaked as the leather shifted to make way for the crouching position she attempted to be in. Vash took a step closer and his boot snagged on Kat's coat. Kat flashed him a smile as she picked up his hint. 

Vash pulled his boot back as Kat shifted her wings to gain balance. Her coat was pulled back in the process and her wings clipped Vash which caused a domino effect with the two angels. They ended up in a crumpled heap white and red coats mixing, feathers floating down around them. 

Laughter filled the room and even Spike's voice joined in. Vash sat up and spit out part of Kat's wing. It dripped drool and twitched in disgust. Vash lifted an arm to fish out the feathers still left in his mouth but he ended up picking Kat's upper half up with him. He moved to untangle them but Kat pulled him into a kiss. 

_'A-Are those my feathers?! You better not have pulled of my flight feathers!' _she yelled at him in plant speech. They parted and Kat reached up to pull out three black feathers. Vash used the hand that wasn't trapped by Kat to pull three white feathers from his mouth. Their crowd blinked and laughed at Vash's stunned face. 

He grinned and blushed, '_Neat trick.' _

Kat blushed back, '_Who said it was a trick?' _ 

Vash's eyes widened and Kat laughed harder. They untangled themselves and then switched their attention back to the Ed's computer screen. 

Kat read allowed, "The bounty for Vash the Stampede has been removed permanently. Anyone one who attempts to shoot or arrest him shall be punished in a court of law…" She paused and hugged Vash, causing him to fall over, "The bounty's been removed! But how…?" 

"Your first gift from the Bebop members," Fea explained. 

"Gifts? What did we do to deserve gifts?" Kat asked. 

"You risked you asses to save ours, not including the entire planet's," Spike said. 

The two grinned sheepishly. Ed flipped a switch on the side of her computer and a holographic message popped up. 

"We invite you to stay with us!" Fea's voice came from the hologram. 

"And become members of the Bebop!" Ed's voice. 

"You can stay for as long as you like but we expect you to earn your keep," Jet's voice. 

"Which means no freeloading," Spike's voice wheezed as someone must have elbowed him, "All you have to do is beat me in a dual…" 

"You're on!" Kat shouted as the message ended. 

Her aches began to come back from the fall stunt she and Vash had preformed. Kat had figured out long ago that Vash's stupidity was just an act. Being as good natured as she was, Kat liked to join in on his antics once in a while. She just wished he had waited longer before pulling a stunt. Their wounds hadn't healed yet and the act they had preformed had caused then to be a bit jostled. 

"When will the dual be healed?" Kat asked Spike. 

"Whenever," he replied lazily.

 "So if we wanted to fight right now we could?" Kat asked. 

"All you have to do is hit me," Spike agreed. 

Vash drew out his gun in the blink of an eye and fired at Spike's arm. Spike managed to dodge just enough to avoid the bullet passing through his arm. He hissed as the billet grazed his skin. 

"Well, I hit you," Vash said cockily. 

"Welcome to the Bebop," Fea laughed as Spike cursed loudly. 

(**A/N: **Oh I'm sorry, did you actually think you'd find out who'd win between Vash and Spike? *laughs* Well I know for a fact that Vash would win because:

He's had 131 years of experience with gunmanship 

He's got a gun for an arm

If he runs out of bullets he can use his angel arm (not like he would ever use his arm unless against his brother)

Spike is dead so Vash wins be default… -_- duh…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	16. Under the Sky so Blue

I'm SO happy! *does victory dance* I got all THREE of my crushes to go to the movies with me along with a TON of my friends! We're going to see the Last Samurai. I already saw It but if THREE of the guys I like are going to see it, I'm most certainly going too! 

Well anyway, here's the last chapter! Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter!!! SHORT AND SWEET!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_One is the Loneliest Number_**

**Chapter 16**

Under the Sky so Blue

The Bebop was fully repaired and the last touches to the glass replacement in the ship were being finished. The crew lazed around outside as the hired painters finished their work. 

Kat yawned. "So you'll be staying here?" She asked Knives. 

The plant grumbled his response, "Someone has to free the rest of our brothers and sisters. My idiot of a brother takes over an hour to grow one blade of grass. I suppose I have to stay behind and start my work on converting this planet into something more useful to both species living here." 

Kat smiled, "You know you're always welcome to join the Bebop when you're done?" 

Knives snorted, "I doubt you'll wait the next hundred and fifty years just for me to return to the Bebop." 

"Your spot is always open!" Kat told the plant. 

Knives had long since opened up to her. Kat could tell he liked her. She was the only other person he had opened up to. Vash had stood in the way of any relationship though. The slightly older plant knew though that the half-human wouldn't approve if he killed off Vash just to be with her. Kat said her good byes to Wolfwood, Milly and Meryl and was about to board the Bebop when Knives stopped her. 

"Spider…" he used the only name he ever called her by, "…Would you fly with me this once before you go?" 

Kat gasped as she turned to see massive jet black wings grow from his back. Knives hissed a bit as they broke through his skin. Kat turned to Vash and he nodded his approval. 

"I'd be happy to soar as high as my wings allow," Kat smiled. 

She shoved off the sandstone surface beneath her and pounded her wings to gain altitude. Knives was obviously more experienced and he grabbed Kat's hand to help her get off the ground. With one beat of his massive wings, they had gained ten feet off the ground. Vash decided to join them and ivory wings grew from his back. He kicked off and paused as a pink feather floated by. Vash looked up to see one of the freed plant angels soaring over him. His sister paused to wave her greeting. Vash grinned back and swooped and dived as much as his wings would allow. When the three landed they were panting heavily. 

"Group photo!" Ed shouted. 

The members of the Bebop, Meryl, Milly, Wolfwood, Kat, Vash and Knives all gathered in front of the panoramic futuristic camera. They smiled but Ed seemed to be waiting for more people to get in the picture. They looked up and gasped. 

_'Glad you could make it sisters!' _Knives called to them. 

_'Anything for you brother!' _they chimed. 

All one thousand one hundred and eighty three freed plants touched down behind the Bebop's crew and landed on parts of the ship. Feathers of all colors floated to the ground below. Kat could hear the many greetings they gave her; she was known to them as their 'half sister'. Ed scrambled over to the large group and sat next to Ein. 

Vash kissed Kat just as the camera flashed. _'I love you.' _

^_^ 

Gunsmoke became the most beautiful planet ever to be created. It had only taken twenty years to create the Eden Vash had waited so long to see. All of the plant angels had been freed and now lived peacefully with the humans. 

Poverty, hunger and violence were a thing of the past on Gunsmoke. For some reason, everyone was able to get along well. Knives had ended up falling for Meryl and they currently had a few kids. Meryl hadn't been blessed with plant abilities but fate had been kind enough to grant her long life. 

All that was left of the original Bebop crew was Ed. Jet had retired first claming to be 'too old for this shit'. Spike had given it up after finding out Fea was pregnant with his child claming that it was too dangerous for his family. 

Ed was still a member in her early thirties. Ein was long gone but his kids hung around like bugs to a lamp. 

As for Kat and Vash? 

They're currently still members of the Bebop to this day. They've made it in history for keeping the peace. They have managed to capture every bounty ever set. Life on the Bebop continued as normal almost dull as there was nothing to do until a bounty came in. Kat had retained her youth and acquired some of Vash's angel powers. She had stopped aging at twenty five and Vash told her that she's be as pretty as she was until the day she died. Her wings had never disappeared even though all plants but her were able to grow and rid of them at will. The couple had been dubbed 'Heaven Sent' and the name sticked. Sometimes on a starry night you may see the Bebop pass your planet forever in search of bounties. But what is written on the side of the ship now you ask? What else but…

**_See you Space Cowboy…_**  

~*~OWARI~*~

(**A/N**: If there was going to be a sequel I would have left off with the group not knowing what the state Gunsmoke was in. I would have said they became bounty hunters and that the group of Bebop stuck together. In the sequel, I would have started off to the group visiting the planet years later to find that the entire thing is in ruins. Knives would sputter his last words… and from there… from there… See?! This is why there will be no sequel! Unless… you guys have any ideas? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


End file.
